locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
103 series
The 103 series is a Japanese electric multiple unit. Built from 1963 to 1984 for JNR as an "upgraded" version of the 101 series, the 103 series has been widely used around Japan and has been manufactured in a multitude of different body styles and configurations. History Based on the earlier 101 series, the 103 series has been used on various commuter services since 1963. In fact, some 103 series cars were actually converted from 101 series cars. The 103 series was the main rolling stock used on urban commuter services for a time. Some sets have been used for at least 50 years, and their age is starting to show; as such, their use on various lines is diminishing and they are being replaced by newer trains. For instance, the 103 series are being replaced by the newer 323 series on the Osaka Loop Line where they famously operate. As of 2018, only JR Kyushu and JR West operate the 103 series; JR East and JR Central have since retired their entire fleet. Design The sets have been manufactured in a multitude of different body styles, with additional body styles being created over the years. Older sets had body styles similar to the one used on the 101 series, while later variations like the 103-1500 series operated by JR Kyushu adopted more modern adaptations. Specifications Construction is of steel. Each car is 20 meters long. Traction motors are resistor controlled, which was standard for the time. Experimental direct-drive car MoHa 103-502 An insulated gate bipolar transistor traction system and direct-drive motors both manufactured by Toshiba were experimentally tested on car MoHa 103-502 (car #4) on ten-car set KeYo304 based on the Keiyō Line from May 2002; the car was originally manufactured in December 1975 by Nippon Sharyo. The direct-drive motors and IGBT inverters appear to be of the same specification as used on the experimental E993 series set due to similar cadences. The use of direct-drive motors in the car gave the set a very unique sound, with both the roar of the old-fashioned resistor-controlled traction motors and the more modern, high-pitched cadence of the variable frequency drive in car MoHa 103-502; MoHa 103-502's use of direct-drive motors gave the car itself a very unique sound, as once the set reached a certain speed, the traction motors made no discernible noise. The set entered service with the direct-drive motored car on 15 May 2003, but was retired and scrapped in December 2003 after just 7 months of service with this experimental car. Car MoHa 103-502 remains the last 103 series car to have been fitted with a variable frequency drive. As implied, the car no longer exists as it was scrapped in 2003; no JR train since (other than the E993 and E331 series sets) has used direct-drive motors in combination with IGBT or PMSM inverters. A video of set KeYo304 running can be seen here. References *Wikipedia.org *Direct-drive car MoHa 103-502 information (in Japanese) Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Kisha Seizō locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Teikoku Sharyō locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives